


Death Cure

by crystalemi



Series: 30 Days of Avengers' polyfamily NSFW Challenge [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalemi/pseuds/crystalemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has wanted Bruce to touch him for quite a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Cure

**Author's Note:**

> You really need to read [Earned it](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3459722) to understand. Also I'm sorry for being this late in posting, I procrastinated and I have no valid excuses to offer.  
> 1\. As you could see this shot is still happening in the dystopia universe. Probably the next 7 will too, unless I take a break from it.  
> 2\. Other implied/mentioned relationships: Bruce/Tony, Steve/Bucky.

.iv.  
**Death Cure  
**

 

At first, it’s just a rumour. A soft sigh from starstruck too young to be fighting girls, a whisper between the softest boys. At first, it’s none of Bucky’s business and therefore he lets it slide through his mind and it curls up in a lonely recess of it and stays quiet.

It’s late into the night between a frustrating Tuesday and a Wednesday that promise to be bleak at best and infuriating at worst, when eventually it comes into shape and it’s proven true. Bucky’s been taking his frustration out on one of Steve’s enforced punching sacks, when the soft rustling of clothes announces he has an audience.

Bruce is leaning against the column of the archway, fidgeting with his hands in that nervous way that always annoys Bucky. He’s doing it on purpose, Bucky knows, but it still come off as shy and mild. Bruce is the most misleading deceitful man Bucky’s ever had the misfortune of encountering - and he’s had his fair share of freaks, as Steve appears to be a magnet for the  outcasts, the monsters, the menaces and the weirdos.

Bruce straightens up and takes a step toward Bucky, the same way he’d approach a wild furious beast. Bucky is wild and furious, but he’s no more of a beast than anyone else in the mad house they call headquarters, so he just discards the bandage covering his flesh hand and lets it fall on his hoodie, previously abandoned on the only bench in the huge mouldy hall.

« Steve was looking for you yesterday night. » Bruce says in his best Dominator voice, making it clear he had to care for Steve himself. Bucky would be annoyed, had he not known that’s the way Steve dealt with the submissive part of his nature. Bucky would’ve rather he didn’t go tumbling with Bruce, but Bruce has always been a good Dom to Steve, so he can’t really complain.

“What happened with Stark?” Bucky asks, all business. Bruce shrugs and lets go of the pretence for once. He’s silent for a while, then he takes his glasses off and cleans them on his battered old sweater.

“He’s just a puppet.” he says, exhaustion filtering through his cold analytical tone.

“Aren’t we all?” Bucky replies and shrugs, bending down to pick up his drinking water. He downs the last of it and stares at the leather satchel - a gift from Natasha - and wonders briefly why Bruce is showing himself to him of all people. He wonders what’s the catch and how much he’ll pay for it, later in the morning.

“I’m not having this conversation again.” Bruce groans and sits down on the bench, too close to Bucky, close enough that his legs are a breath away from touching Bucky’s.

They share a nervous silence, Bucky debating how dumb a choice it’d be to let Bruce have him for just one night, the way he’s always wanted to be owned by him, because Bruce may be a monster in a mild mannered scientist body, but he’s terribly good at showing just that bit of power lurking under his skin to appeal to Bucky’s desire to be put under for once in his life, uncaring of what he was born to be.

“Tony doesn’t want to be there, Bucky.” Bruce whispers and looks up at him, his chocolate brown eyes don’t give away any emotion and Bucky wonders again how much of Bruce is factitious and how much is genuine.

“Steve isn’t listening.” Bucky guesses and Bruce exhales slowly, he doesn’t need to nod to confirm Bucky’s theory, but he does anyway.

“Are you being possessive of your sub?” Bucky asks and Bruce laughs in self-deprecation.

“Of course I am, but he did give me the reactor, I didn’t steal it.” Bruce says, and for one fleeting moment there’s a flicker of bright green in his eyes. It’s gone even before Bruce looks away, but it was there and Bucky feels his body relax slowly. He’s seeing the real Bruce and he’ll get out alive because Bruce needs him to talk some sense into Steve.

“I was supposed to steal it,” Bruce says, still looking away, “but it’s not just a power source, like we thought,” Bruce reveals and Bucky gives up resisting his desire to just sit down on his thighs. Bruce doesn’t miss a bit, he simply rests his elbows on Bucky’s spread knees and his hands come up to get a hold of his hips.

“What is it?” Bucky asks, his hands - both of them - sinking in the salt and pepper curls, forcing his head backward, so that Bruce is forced into looking Bucky in the eye.

“His heart.” Bruce whispers and closes his eyes. His eyelashes flutter for a seconds and then Bruce shivers and Bucky can feel the intensity of it from every stretch of clothed skin connecting them.

“He gave it to you?” Bucky growls, his temper flaring at the idea of Bruce taking such a part of the man without his consent - yes, they were gonna betray him, steal his most prized invention, but Bucky knows what it means to lose a part of your body, have it replaced and then taken away again, "for the greater good".

“Yes, I put an ancient version of it in his chest,” Bruce whispers, he’s staring past Bucky’s head, somewhere behind the walls of the underground cemetery they claimed. “He went down even when he knew I’d take it, he guided me through the whole process.” Bruce adds, and his eyes - deep and emotionless - focus back on Bucky. His fingers have a bruising hold on Bucky’s hips, painful and grounding. His grip on Bruce’s hair is just as strong and Bucky can imagine a few hair will get stuck in the mails of his metal hand.

Bucky exhales slowly, he slides closer to Bruce, leans down - his mouth is a hair breadth from his ear - and whispers.

“Show me what you did to Steve and I’ll talk to him.”

The grip on his hips gets frighteningly stronger and then suddenly one hand slides away, palms his thigh through his cargo pants. With every massaging movement the hand gets closer and closer to Bucky’s clothed cock - which is slowly taking an interest in the situation.

Bucky loudly exhales a trembling breath as Bruce's hand finally, finally, finds its way to his cock and slowly starts palming at it with sure, almost detached, movements. Bruce is gentle and far from as forceful as Bucky would have pegged him for as he pops the button of his cargo pants and unzip them, causing a shiver to wreck Bucky's body.

Bucky has wanted Bruce for so long he can't remember a time he didn't want the man to force him into submission against their nature. He's never been able to submit to anyone easily and he won't slip into subspace tonight but maybe, he dangerously thinks, maybe one day Bruce will be able to make him submit.

The hand that reaches for Bucky's cock is rough and calloused from working with dangerous substances, writing with wooden pencils and handling precision instruments. It's delicate and precise as he touches every sensitive spot, it applies just the right pressure to make the handjob as pleasurable as possible. Bucky moans loudly - more than he's used to - right into Bruce's ear.

Bruce uses hard and soft skin as much as his short nails. He changes the pressure on Bucky’s erection quite frequently, partly upsetting him, but mostly making him whine and moan and ask for more when it’s already too much.

Ultimately, the handjob is good, but not what drives Bucky over the edge: that is the shifting of Bruces muscles under his thighs, the shivers that go through his body and the soft shushing noise that hides labored breathing. Most of all, it's the shape of Bruce's hard cock, pressing against his trousers, and the knowledge of being in Steve's same role that makes him cry out and come quite soon into Bruce's fist.

Bucky pants loudly in Bruce's ear, as he notices only then of the paler teeth indentation he's left on Bruce's shoulder as he came. The other Dom is quiet against him, one hand still slowly pumping Bucky's cock even after his orgasm is over and overstimulation starts kicking in. Bucky doesn’t complain, well aware this is exactly what Steve craves. He only hisses and shifts on Bruce's lap to relieve him of some of his weight.

Bruce shushes him comfortingly when his whines are the only sound he can make through the haze of pain and raw feelings. It doesn’t help but it still makes Bucky feel surprisingly cared for.

Bruce lets go when tears start to wet Bucky's eyes and gently lulls him back and forth, holding him close to his chest.

"Didn’t know you were a caretaker" Bucky mumbles, already aware of the tight bubble of feelings he'll have to deal with later, once he crashes.

"Lots of things you don’t even imagine" Bruce replies with a shrug. Bucky can still feel the fabric of his pants stretched taut by the shape of his cock. An embarrassing mewl escapes him as he shifts closer to it.

"Want some help?" he asks, but Bruce just shrugs and tucks him back into his underwear, with gentle but methodical movements of his hands he zips his cargo pants back closed and eventually redoes the button.

"I just want to put you into bed," he says calmly, his hands coming back to Bucky’s hips. They squeeze through the clothes in a forceful way, and Bruce doesn’t have to use his Dom voice on him, and he doesn’t want, but promises he will if Bucky decides to be difficult.

"No need," Bucky replies just to spite him, but Bruce’s suddenly grown distant and closed off again. He almost look like he’s lost in his thoughts the same way he does when he’s down in his thrown together lab. Bucky wonders for one second if he’s thinking of Stark or Steve, but he doesn’t care enough for an answer anyway.

"I want to," Bruce insists and has Bucky stand up. Bucky lets himself be guided back to his room, a comfortable silence settled on them from the moment they stepped out of the mouldy hall that works as a gym. Bucky’s hand is secured in Bruce’s grip as he moves with innate stealth through the corridors, keeping in the shadows of the few oil lamps still on. His back is curved forward, his shoulders bearing an invisible burden that must hurt just as much as Bucky’s phantom arm.

They say no goodbye on his door, and Bucky doesn’t even see the bed as he listen closely to hear Bruce’s steps head back toward the lab at a leisurely pace.

It’s the dumber choice to make, trusting a man the likes of Banner, but Bucky - forehead against the cold door and flesh hand on the metal handle - sighs gently and pushes downward on the handle, silently opening the door and slipping back into the hallway, silent and invisible as the renown assassin he is, he heads toward Steve room.

If Stark can be an ally, they’ll use his help and find a place for him in their dysfunctional organization. Wouldn’t be the first spoiled weirdo they’d have to deal with anyway.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to spoil the surprise but I've seen most BDSM!au fanfic don't take all the configurations into account so, for those wondering, Bucky is a Switch, which means he is both a Dom and a Sub - but as he says he's never Subbed for anyone before, although he recognizes he's what he wants the most.


End file.
